1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printers and endorsers, and more particularly to electrical circuitry for controlling a dot matrix printer for printing variable information onto a moving document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known endorsers for printing information either on the front or rear sides of documents have generally provided for the printing of fixed and constant information by means of a rotating ledgend-carrying print head which serves to impress an ink ribbon into contact with the document. Variable information endorsers, however, are complex in structure often taking the form of ink jet printers wherein uniformly sized droplets of ink are pressureably ejected from a nozzle and variably deflected electrostaticly or magnetically in free flight toward the moving document to form individual characters of the variable information desired to be printed.
Such prior art variable information endorsers, although appropriate for use in large scaled document processing equipment, have generally proven to be too expensive for use in smaller scale, low cost, special purpose equipment such as document encoders, the primary objective of such special purpose equipment being the preliminary encoding and sorting of documents preparatory to automatic processing.